El cerdito de piel negra
by saQhra
Summary: Una adaptación de un cuento de donde yo vengo. Una forma de explicar el origen de Pchan


RANMA 1/2 PERTENECE A RUMIKO TAKAHASHI Y EL TORITO DE PIEL BRILLANTE ES UN CUENTO ANDINO

**El cerdito de piel negra**

Esta era una anciana que vivía en Jusenkyo, una región pantanosa de China. Dicha mujer tenía como distracción a la crianza de una cerda al cual le daba cariño y la protegía ya que era su única compañía. Pero un día, de forma inexplicable esta cerda quedó preñada y al cabo de unos meses parió un tierno cerdito cuya piel era tan negra como el carbón al que la anciana nombró "Ébano".

Con el correr de los días esta mujer se fue encariñando con el pequeño animalito y este a su vez con ella, tanto así que siempre la acompañaba a todas partes y sólo se quedaba con su madre cuando debía lactar.

Un día la anciana se fue a los pantanos a cortar el bambú que crecía cerca ahí porque necesitaba hacerse una nueva puerta para su casa. Ébano como siempre la siguió. Al legar al pantano el cerdito se apartó a jugar por otro lado, mientras que su dueña se hallab ocupada en sus faneas. Al final de la tarde, la anciana ya tenía lo que necesitaba y regresó a su casa... sin darse cuenta que Ébano había se quedado atrás.

El porcino a ver que la anciana no estaba, se dispuso a retornar él mismo siguiendo su rastro. Pero en eso, de entre los troncos de bambú surgió un enorme jabalí más negro que la noche misma, con grandes colmillos punzocortantes y exalando fuego por su hocico. Ébano, por increíble que parezca, tomó conciencia de que ese bestia era un demonio de gran poder, pero además observó que había algo que lo emparentaba con él... posiblemente su Creador, su Padre, el que entonces le dijo:

-Ahora mismo tienes que luchar contra mí y demostrar que eres digno de ser mi sucesor.

-No quiero pelear -contestó el cerdito- porque he de hacerlo.

-COBARDE! -le gritó el Jabalí- Si te rehusas, me cobraré la vida de la que te malcrió.

Estas palabras asustaron a Ébano, así que no tuvo más opción que aceptar.

-Haré lo que tú digas... sólo dame tiempo para despedirme y estaré aquí mañana al amanecer.

-De acuerdo -y el Demonio desapareció.

Cuando la anciana llegó a su casa, recién se dió cuenta de la desaparición del animalito. Corrió de regreso al pantano y en el trayecto lo encontró, venía llorando.

-¿Dónde has estado? -le preguntó inocentemente al animalito.

Y fue cuando éste le habló por primera vez, dejándole impresionada.

-He estado en el pantano y me he encontrado con mi Padre... él ahora quiere que pelee con él.

Recuperada de la primera sorpresa, le suplicó a su mascota que no fuera, pero él insistió diciéndole:

-Es por tu bien, yo tengo miedo de pelear, pero más tengo miedo de que usted muera.

La mujer lloró ante la impotencia de no poder hacer nada por detener a quien había sido el motivo de sus alegrías. Ambos regresaron a su casa a cenar por última vez. La anciana se acostó primero, cansada de tanta sufrir.

Antes del amanecer, el cerdito salió sigilosamente de su hogar y se dirigió a su destino. Al llegar, su Padre le salió a su encuentro. Y comenzó la pelea.

En su casa, la anciana despertó; y al notar que Ébano no se hallaba en casa, corrió al pantano. Y allí los vió, Padre e Hijo peleando a muerte, el primero para demostrar su poder, y el segundo, por su supervivencia. Ébano no tenía las de ganar, a pesar de haber heredado una fuerza superior a cualquier otro cerdo, era lógico que no se comparaba a su paternal enemigo.

Fue en ese momento que una embestida de su Padre lo mandó directo a unas de las fosas del pantano. Ébano logró salir a flote, pero no contaba con que el maligno jabalí lo trataba de hundir de nuevo. El cerdito luchaba por salir a la superficie mientras que su rival continuaba empujándolo, hasta que el último aliento de vida se escapó de su cuerpo... Ébano se ahogó.

De repente el enorme jabalí lanzó un violento rugido victoria obtenida, y luego desapareció.

La anciana mujer tras presenciar todo esto, corrió a su casa y al llegar cayó al suelo y lloró, lloró amargamente por la tragedia. Rogó a todos los dioses para que su cerda volviera a parir un cerdito igual al que tuvo, pero la hembra permaneció estéril. Y la mujer murió de pena.

FIN

Mil doscientos años transcurrieron, un joven viajero japonés llegó hasta esa zona de China, cayó en la misma fosa, empujado por una chica pelirroja, y salió convertido en un porcino bebé.

Ébano ha renacido...

* * *

José María Arguedas: (1911-1969) Nacido en Andahuaylas en una familia de clase media, pero acostumbraba a juntarse con los sirvientes, por ese motivo aprendió a hablar quechua antes que el castellano y por eso se preocupó por mostrar al mundo la forma de vida de los indígenas. Escribió obras grandiosas como "Yawar Fiesta", "Los ríos profundos", "Todas las sangres" y "El zorro de arriba y el zorro de abajo", pero aparte de eso se dedicó a recolectar cuentos y leyendas de Perú, entre ellas "El torito de piel brillante".

Ahora bien, esta nueva versión tiene algunas diferencias con el cuento original, por ejemplo, el animalito es un becerro y no un cerdo, era una pareja de jovenes y no una anciana, y por último, la trama se realiza en los andes peruanos y no en la antigua China. Pero todo fue como una forma de explicar el origen de la maldición de Ryoga.

Éste ha sido mi segundo fic de Ranma 1/2, sólo espero que a la larga me salgan historias originales y dejar por un tiempo las adaptaciones y parodias. Revisen mi profile y verán que sólo he llegado hasta eso.

Ahora a los agradecimientos:

El episodio del enemigo: Haruko Sakuragi, Maria T

Pérdida y recuperación del pelo de Len: Andrea Nefisto, otraotroyoiana, Sakenne

_Aunque me dejaste ahogado en el mar,  
acuéstate en la tierra  
de la realidad de tu sueño.  
Manos del recuerdo,  
sólo a ti te odio...  
...Yo ya me voy_


End file.
